It's Called Fate
by Corgidog88
Summary: This is about a girl who is obsessed with orlando bloom. one day, she appears in POTC with her dream date! but all is not happy. someone they know and trust is planning something... rated pg13 just in case. r&r please!
1. The Crystal Ball Thingee

Disclaimer: I don't own, so stop badgering me about it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiya! This is just a story I came up with in my free time. Enjoy!

The 16 year old girl named Piper sighed dreamily. She was watching _Pirates Of the Caribbean _for the 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000, 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000th time. She stared at Orlando Bloom's face. Piper was so obviously obsessed with Orlando. She had posters of him covering her room and everything.

Just then, Grams, Piper's grandmother and guardian, walked in. Piper immediately turned the movie off. Her grandmother did not approve of it. "Hello, Piper, have you done your homework yet?"

Piper sighed. "No, Grams," she said, and started her algebra homework.

Two days later, it was Saturday. "Piper! Where are you?" Grams called up the stairs.

Piper came down the stairs, wear excess amounts of makeup. "Where are you going?" Grams asked. "To see _Troy_," Piper replied. She grabbed her nice purple coat and headed for the door.

"Hold on," said Grams. Piper stopped, halfway through the door. "Is that the R rated movie?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "So?"

"So, young lady you will not be going," Grams said. "And wipe that makeup off your face."

"But..." Piper started. "All my friends will see it and I won't!" she cried. "That's right," said Grams, and she headed out the door.

Piper sank down onto the floor. She was so mad she decided to break that stupid Halloween decoration of Grams's, the one that looked like a crystal ball. But just as Piper began to pick it up, the ball spoke. "Naughty, naughty," it taunted.

Piper just stared. "You know, your grandmother is going to be so mad when she sees that I am broken," the crystal ball continued. "So I shall punish you!!!!!" With that, the room began to spin. Piper screamed. She picked the crystal ball up, which gave an electric shock to her hands, and threw it into the wall, where it broke into little pieces. At that moment, Grams came home. Piper ran and hid in her room, where she fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, when Piper woke up, she was no longer in her bedroom.

Cliffhanger! Sorrry the part with the crystal ball was so weird. I just had to get her into POTC somehow... don't worry. The next chapter will be a lot better.


	2. A Gust Of Wind And A Startling Discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC I would be famous, but I am not famous, so there. You get the point.

Piper got up. This place was not her bedroom! She walked over to the mirror on the wall. _Okay, so I am still_ me, she thought. She had wondered if she had switched places with someone else. _Darned it! _She thought. She had been hoping it was Elizabeth's room and that she was Elizabeth so she could go hang out with Will.

Just then, a plump elderly lady came into her room. "Don't worry, it's just the maid," the woman said to Piper.

"I have a maid?" Piper said, daring to look the lady in the eye. "Awesome!"

"Well, of course you have a maid," the lady said. "Your father is the governor's advisor. You are the richest girl in this town."

Piper was dumbfounded. "What????!!!!!" she said. The woman looked at her like she was crazy. "Ummm............. Goodbye, miss," the lady said, leaving the room.

Piper grinned. She decided to go into town as the "richest girl in town".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In town, Piper saw so much stuff. There were shops, pubs, homes... everything. She did not know where she was but she wanted this spell thing to last.

Suddenly, Piper felt an oddly powerful wind. The wind seemed to be whispering...

"Someone lies... someone shall pay the price..."

Piper woke up ten minutes later.

Hiya! Cliffhanger! Check up with me later to see if the new chapter is out!


End file.
